1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protection-cover opening/closing mechanisms for recording/playback apparatuses, and more specifically it relates to a digital still camera in which a CD-R is used as a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical protection-cover opening/closing mechanisms, a cover-restraining member mechanically prevents a protection cover from being opened while a recording medium is being operated. However, if the protection cover is forcibly opened, there is a risk that the cover-restraining member will break. Accordingly, it is difficult to protect the recording medium, and the safety of the recording medium depends mainly on the skill of a user who operates the apparatus.
FIG. 14 shows an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-339643. With reference to FIG. 14, an apparatus 1′ includes an open button 29′. When a user presses the open button 29′, a control circuit 18′, in which a microcomputer is installed, applies a current to a plunger 23′. When the current is applied to the plunger 23′, an iron core of the plunger 23′ moves and pushes an end portion of a cover-locking plate 21′, so that the cover-locking plate 21′ rotates around a locking-plate rotational axis 22′ and a cover 2′ is released. Since the cover 2′ continuously receives a force in the opening direction by a spring force applied by a cover-lifting spring 20′, it opens in the direction shown by the arrow K′ when it is released from the cover-locking plate 21′.
However, when auto-sensors 31a′ and 31b′ detect that a pickup 9′ is being guided by a first pickup-guiding unit 11′, the control circuit 18′ does not immediately apply the current to the plunger 23′, even when the open button 29′ is pressed. The control circuit 18′ applies the current to the plunger 23′ after the auto-sensors 31a′ and 31b′ have detected that the pickup 9′ has been moved away from the first pickup-guiding unit 11′. In this manner, the control circuit 18′ controls the operation of the plunger 23′. Accordingly, the control circuit 18′ prevents the cover 2′ from being opened when the pickup 9′ is guided by the first pickup-guiding unit 11′.
Thus, when the cover 2′ is opened, the pickup 9′ is guided by one of second and third guiding units 12′ and 13′, so that the pickup 9′, which is constructed of precision components, can be protected while the disk is being exchanged. In addition, since the cover 2′ is prevented from being opened while the pickup 9′ is being guided by the first pickup guiding unit 11′, the lengths of connecting members for connecting the pickup 9′ and a signal-processing unit, such as lead wires, etc., can be made shorter. Therefore, failure of and damage to the connecting members can be prevented.
In the apparatus 1′, both sides of a disk 4′ are subjected to a playback process. However, as long as the button 29′ is pressed while the pickup 9′ is being guided by one of the second and third pickup-guiding units 12′ and 13′, the cover 2′ can be opened even when the playback process of the disk 4′ is being performed. Accordingly, although the pickup 9′ can be protected, the disk 4′, which is a recording medium, cannot be protected.